The Girl Without Her Wings
by Blackthorn28
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have lived a long 14 years without troubles. But all that will end soon. When Kagome is stripped of everything and sent to live in the human world not knowing who she actually was it is once again up to Sesshomaru to save his mate in time, before she gets hurt worse than last time.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Without Her Wings

Kagome smiled at her son and mate as they raced with her. Her strong black wings forced the air down so her body lifted up, higher than those in her clan. Sesshomaru twisted under her to place a small open-mouthed kiss on her jaw before dancing away so she couldn't do the same.

The small clan of Black and Silver Floaters had been together for over 14 years. It had also been 14 years since she and Sesshomaru had created another life. Shippo was old enough to take a mate and sleep in his own family nest but Sesshomaru still hadn't lain another egg within her.

With a sad sigh she rose up higher still, dodging her mates attempts to capture her. "Kagome, what troubles you?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru, just thinking." Suddenly there were landing. Her back was pushed up against the stonewall as the flock flew past them.

"Do not lie to me." He growled. "What is wrong?" after a heavy sigh she told him, almost in tears by the end of it. "You think I don't want another hatchling? Little mate I can't release a fertile egg unless you tell me. How am I supposed to read your mind?"

Giggling when he brushed his ear feathers across her face gently, Kagome slowly traced a small pattern on his tan skin. "But you never showed any interest in having another. Shippo proved to be a handful when you were trying to train him and you didn't seem inclined to create another."

"Let us journey back to the cave and I will show you how much I want another hatchling."

-00000-000-

Relaxing down onto his chest, Kagome smiled at her mate. His hooded eyes stared heatedly at her. They were up in their special spot, a place where they were undisturbed by anyone.

It was a small cave like place with two open ends so they could sit and watch the sun set or watch the rain fall. They had stationed a furry nest so if they fell to sleep up there they were comfortable. Shippo knew not to venture up there now that he was of age, it would be seen as challenging his father for his mother.

"Hm…I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I you, Kagome."

-000-000-000-000-

But peace did not last long. A week after Kagome began to hold the egg within her womb they were attacked by another clan. The Red Wings. They attacked everyone, even the hatchlings.

Kagome snarled at the offending male, backing up until she was back to back with the wall. "Stay away from me you red bastard!"

"Why should I?" he hissed, wings flicking quickly, "I want to taste you, I want to see what made the mighty Sesshomaru fall!" quickly snapping her foot up to slam it into his chin, Kagome raced across the cave trying to find her mate.

Something hard slammed her down when she reached the entrance. A quick glance back showed the red wing had recovered. "I guess we'll just punish you." He gave a scream and all the red wings flocked over to him, creating a red barrier around her. "I have what I want, we leave."

Thrashing in their hold she tried to call out for Sesshomaru only to have the red wing slap a hand over her mouth as they flew away.

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Let me go!" Kagome screeched, snapping her fangs at the red wings.

"Sorry sweets, I can't do that." The red wing leader, Haru, stood in front of her. "We have to make Sesshomaru suffer. Even if it mean making you suffer. Break the bond and strip her of everything."

Whimpering when warm hands rubbed the area around her wing she looked back to see three men standing behind her, "We will try to make this as painless as we can, my lady." They smeared something warm yet cold against the base of her wings and then forced her to swallow a pill.

Slowly her mind began to fog and her body relaxed. But just when she though she could slip away into the darkness a ripping pain slammed through her back. Not as bad as when they had sawed through her wings but almost as bad. Trying to scream, Kagome could feel her bond with Sesshomaru burning away.

_"NO! Kagome!"_ his voice rang through her mind.

_"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru! I-I can't fight it…it hurts…"_

_"I know my mate, I will come for you, no mater what! Keep faith in me!"_

_"I love you, Sesshomaru."_ Kagome whispered before the bond started to snap.

_"And I you, my little mate."_ With a horrible snap she was disconnected from Sesshomaru. The bond they had held for so long left her feeling stranded and alone. Crystal like tears fell down her face when they finished ripping her wings and ear feathers away.

"I do apologize for this, I did not want to cause you pain. This is best for Sesshomaru." Haru pulled her head up, placing his hands on her temples. "You will forget everything, you know no one named Sesshomaru or Shippo. You have always been a human; you have never had wings or feathers. You are and always will be human."

Gasping Kagome felt her memories disappearing. Her son's first flight, his first mock battle with Sesshomaru. Even his birth was wiped form her memory. Slowly the memories of Sesshomaru started to dwindle until nothing was left.

With a sigh she passed into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome smiled at the security guard as she passed through the scanner, "Any new mail?"

"Yeah, Hojo left you a message. Here you go." Grabbing the note she headed to the elevator after re pocketing her stuff.

_Kagome,_

_ We have a new project to work on. Come see it._

_Hojo_

Smiling and knowing it had to be something great if he couldn't put it into words, Kagome entered the white room to see a huge golden cage in the center. "Holy crap…" she breathed. "Hojo! I'm here!"

A brown mop of hair popped up around the cage. "Ah, Kagome! Come see! It's like nothing you have ever seen!" trotting over she looked down at the pad he was holding to see a bird like creature flying across it.

"What…it looks like a bird man…"

"I know! We managed to tranquilize one and they are transporting him here today! Isn't it great! They only had one recorded in history and when she disappeared every data on her was destroyed so this is a great opportunity!"

Glancing down at the winged man again she gently touched the screen, "I would be careful though. We don't know how much can kill him. I would suggest we just watch how he reacts to the cage and his new surroundings before we try to do anything."

Hojo laughed, "Yep, that's why you're heading the operation!"

"Wait-what?" Kagome almost screeched.

"Yeah, they said he might be more receptive to a female inspecting him rather than a male. That and they said you would probably learn more by mouse footing around rather than man handling things!"

Kagome chuckled and took another look at the picture, "Why don't we make sure the cage is ready for him? What do you think he eats?"

"They said he had fangs so I would suggest meat." Nodding her head she walked over to the intercom and order a few interns to bring down a few packages of meat when the new project arrived.

As Kagome watched the young intern fill up a large bucket of water as she waited for the call to come through. Once she heard the gruff hello of her professor she launched her questions at the old man.

"Whoa Kagome, slow down. Yes we have him and yes we'll be there soon. It's taking a lot of drugs to keep him calm, I just hope your ready to deal with him once he's there."

"Yes, I understand and I will be. Do you think we should drug his water?"

"It is up to you, Kagome. Remember, you are heading this project unless you decide to take a vacation any time soon."

"Alright, professor. See you soon."

"Good-bye, Kagome" Hanging up she went to the nearby cabinet and pulled out the strongest dug there.

"Hojo! Come take this and pour three cups into the water. We want him a clam as we can get him."

-0-

-0-

-0-

Kagome looked up as a loud snarl rang through the building. She quickly had the guards open the doors only to have massive silvery wings fan across the entrance. "Hold him down!" she heard someone shout.

Looking to see the professor shoving a needle into the creatures neck she ran to the cage, opening the door and directing the handlers to place him in there. Once free of the humans the creature slammed onto the bars, screeching and roaring at everyone. Eventually he slowed down, slumping to the marble flooring beneath him.

"Alright, everyone get to your stations!" Kagome ordered, shooing everyone back, "Let his settle in before we do anything. Kimi! I want a scan of his structure the best you can do from outside of the cage. By tomorrow I want to see what you have."

"Yes Kagome!"

"Hojo, bring in the meat and set in by the cage door. He'll eat if he's hungry." Sighing heavily she sat down at her desk so she could type a quick report before heading home for the day.

-00000000-000000000-0000000-

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he had found her. After three years of searching he found his mate standing outside of his cage ordering the no-wings around. Maybe she would remember him? But the black haired female didn't even glance in his direction when she sat behind a large hunk of wood and tapped on some sort of device.

Tuning his ear feathers in on her he heard, **"…Has odd feathers attached to his ear area, even has a few feathers sprouting from his hair…"** looking at the young man watching him now he bared his fangs.

**"****Hey, don't look at me like that."** The male said, turning up his nose slightly, **"This is my job."**

With a huff Sesshomaru sniffed at the meat on the tray. Should he even attempt to eat it? "This is unfit for a Floater." He growled, laying his feathers flat to his head in distaste.

**"****Kagome, I think he has a language of his own!" **the no-wing male shouted, hurting his sensitive hearing. Kagome looked up to stare at him with her big blue eyes.

**"****As I said we will test him tomorrow, let him settle down, Hojo. If you make him angry or upset it will be your head I go after."**

"Stupid boy." Sesshomaru chuckled, taking a small sip of the water. Eventually the male trotted out of the room and didn't come back. However a female no-wing decided to approach him with some sort of device.

**"****Stay still for me please. I don't want Kagome to get upset."** Cocking his head slightly he held still. Understanding the words she spoke even though they were not his native language. If it made Kagome happy he would hold still for the no-wing. With a small flash the girl was gone but so was his Kagome.

Growling slightly he glanced at the nest stationed on the floor then at the ledge higher up. He would deal with no nest for tonight but tomorrow he was moving it.


End file.
